What if this happened
by cath luvs cats
Summary: Full summary inside.
1. Marta behaves badly

**Author's note: **

**Okay, I decided to write a few stories about things that could have happened in Sound of Music. The events are based on things from another story i wrote called "30 things you shouldn't do in SOM" or something like that. **

**Here goes. **

**And please review. If you review at least one chapter on this story, I will try to review at least one of your stories, cause i like reading other **

**people's stories. :)**

* * *

Marta stared angrily at the food on her dinner plate. She knew she should not be feeling this way, but she couldn't help it.

Her father had missed her sixth birthday party, due to a trip to Vienna. The Captain apoligized and Marta was eager to forgive him. Glad that he was forgiven, the Captain promised to be there for Marta's seventh birthday party. But now he wasn't.

"Why can't you be there for my birthday?" Marta asked her father sadly before dinner.

"Because I have more important matters," the Captain responded rapidly and walked away as if he was wasting time. That had really hurt Marta's feelings.

Marta wanted to let her feelings out, but she couldn't - at least, not at the dinner table. Perhaps she could sneak outside and spend some time alone so she could feel better.

At that moment, Franz came in, holding a slip of paper.

"A telegram for you, sir," he said, handing the telegram to the Captain.

The Captain took it and read it.

"Franz, who delivered it?" Marta heard Liesl ask.

"That young lad, Rolf," Franz replied as Liesl glanced out the window.

Marta decided this would be the perfect time to slip out - while the Captain's eyes were glued to the telegram and Liesl was talking to the butler.

She wiped her mouth and quietly slipped out of her seat, before realizing that Friedrich was watching her.

"Why are you leaving" he whispered.

"Don't tell!" Marta whispered back.

Friedrich nodded.

Marta tiptoed out of the dining room and to the front door. She unlocked it and slipped outside.

Marta headed for the back of the villa, knowing that noone would find her there in the dark and she could be alone with her thoughts there.

While she was running,she tripped over someone's bicycle.

Marta was sure it was father's bicycle. Was he going to ride it to Vienna tomorrow? Marta had no idea where Vienna was, but she had the idea that it was close to Salzburg and her father was going to ride there. Well Marta was going to make sure that wouldn't happen

She searched on the ground and saw a sharp nail. Marta picked it up, jabbed it into the bicycle's front tire and pulled it back out. She felt a little satisfied to hear the air hiss as it left the tire.

She did the same to the back tire and waited until both tires were deflated. As the air hissed out, it felt as though Marta's unhappiness was slowly hissing out. Since the tires were popped, her father couldn't go to Vienna anymore and then he could stay for her birthday!

Marta felt no more need to go to the back of the house and felt content enough to go back home. She hoped she wasn't being missed at the dinner table and that her siblings hadn't eaten all the strudel.

Now Marta had to wait for Rolf to go away so she could slip back without being seen. She watched as he hopped onto the bicycle - wait!

Marta had thought that was her father's bicycle she popped the wheels on, but she's popped the tires on Rolf's bicycle instead! Oh no!

Marta felt awful. She'd popped the bicycle tires to keep her father in Salzburg for her birthday, but she'd popped the tires on Rolf's bike instead!

Now her father was going to be gone for her birthday and she was going to be in big trouble for wrecking Rolf's bicycle! How much worse could this day be?

Marta watched, a sinking feeling in her stomach as Rolf got back on the bicycle and started to ride away. She watched as Rolf got on his bicycle, started riding it a few feet and stopped just before it toppled over. He looked very confused, got on it again, only to have it topple over again. This time, he nearly fell into the river.

Rolf looked very funny attempting to ride the flat-tired bicycle. Marta knew it would be mean to laugh, but she couldn't help letting out a tiny giggle.

She watched him attempt three more times when Rolf realized what happened to his bicycle and angrily wheeled it away.

That was when Marta ran back to the house.

Unfortunately, the Captain saw her sneak in.

"Marta!" he said in his commanding voice. "Where have you been?"

Marta bit her lip and looked sad. "I was outside,"she said, not wanting to lie and get in trouble.

"And what exactly were you doing there?"

"I...I,"

"Speak up!"

"I saw a bicycle and I thought it might be yours and that you were going to ride it to Vienna and I didn't want you to so I popped the tires only I realized that it was Rolf's bicycle and not yours and now I think he's angry I popped the tires,"

The other six children stared at Marta.

The Captain sighed. He looked older and more weary than ever.

"please go upstairs, Marta," he sighed. "We'll talk about it in the morning,"

Marta followed her siblings to their bedrooms.

"So, Marta, now that you have told me a detailed account of what happened last night, we will decide what to do with you," the captain said.

Marta looked very fearful.

"We will pretend you did nothing,"

Marta felt confused. Since when had the captain ever let her off the hook on something?

"We all know Rolf is a Nazi and we do not want him mad at us because Nazis can be dangerous when infuriated. So we will pretend you did not pop the tires,"

Another telegram was delivered that day.

Marta watched the bicycle carefully. The tires were still obviously flat - how did Rolf even ride that thing on flat tires?

She stepped away from the window and began thinking of other ways to stop the captain from going to Vienna.


	2. Whistling back

**Author's note: **

This is not a continuation of the first story.

Also, to everyone who's reviewed so far: Thanks! Your reviews are very much appreciated. :)

* * *

"Get out of the water at once!" the Captain barked.

Hearing the anger in their father's voice, the children scrambled out of the water, soaking wet. They quickly assembled into a straight line, from oldest to youngest as their father inspected them.

The Captain walked past with a slight frown. As he walked past Louisa, he quickly ripped the scarf off her head with a disapproving jerk of his hand.

Maria was staring at the Captain.

"Now children," he said. "This is Baroness Schraeder. Baroness Schraeder, these...(pause) are my children,"

"How do you do?" the Baroness said with a weasel smile.

The children nodded. "Fine,"

The Baroness and Captain exchanged a look.

"Go inside. change your clothes and report back here immediately!" the Captain ordered.

All seven children scrambled back into the house.

"Father was so scary!" Marta exclaimed after they had changed and were alone in the living room.

"He was!" Kurt agreed.

"But that was the first time he's whistled at us in days," Friedrich pointed out.

"That was because he was in Vienna!" Louisa butted in.

"And because Fraulein Maria was here!" Brigitta said. "Father never wins an argumant with Fraulein Maria!"

"Remember those silver whistles Maria bought us on our last trip before Father came home?" Liesl said. "She said that there would be a 'special occasion' to use them. I think I know what she means,"

"You don't mean blowing whistles at Father, do you?" Kurt looked horrified at the thought of that. "that would be mean!"

"Not exactly,"Gretl said in her little squeaky voice.

"Let's go outside and blow those whistles at Father then," Louisa began to get up.

The children silently followed Louisa out the door.

Even though they were still a good distance away from their Father and maria, the children could still hear them arguing loudly.

"Don't you dare tell me about my son!" the captain shouted loudly.

"Brigitta could tell you about him if you'd let her get close enough," Maria snapped. "And Kurt tries to be tough, not to show how hurt he is when you just brush him off. And Louisa, somebody's got to find out about her. And the little ones just want to be loved - ,"

Kurt blew his whistle shrilly.

"What was that?" the Captain said, turning around sharply. The children ducked out of sight behind the bushes.

"Nothing, I suppose," Maria said.

This time, Louisa blew the whistle with all her might.

"Someone IS blowing a whistle!" the Captain said, forgetting all about the boat incident.

"Right," Maria said. "I wonder who that can be,"

She, however, knew it was the children blowing the whistles. Maria had bought them the whistles days ago on one of their trips to the city when the Captain was away. She'd told the children that there would be a "special occasion" in which they would want to use their whistles. Little did they know, this was the time for this "special occasion."She almost wished she bought herself a whistle too, so she could have some fun along with the children.

Just as Maria was finishing her thoughts, the children all jumped out from behind a bush and blw their whistles so loud people could probably hear it from the other side of the lake.

"What is this!" the Captain yelled.

The children immediately stopped blowing their whistles and stood in their usual line.

The Captain walked up and down, nspecting the children.

"Now...may I ask where these whistles came from?"

Kurt opened his mouth as if to answer, but closed it.

"Well, uh, I bought them," Maria told the captain, holding her head high.

"You...bought them?" the Captain frowned.

"As a matter of fact, I did," Maria continued. "I bought them at the market when I took the children on a trip to the city,"

The Captain's frown got deeper. "Fraulein," he said slowly, prolonging the word to raw out the suspense. "You must not buy any more whistles for the children . Whistles are for army men to use on misbehaving people. They are not to be used as children's toys,"

"Yes sir!" Maria said sternly, even managing to attempting to manage a salute.

The children giggled and the Captain looked a little annoyed.

"Very well," he said. "I will be taking these whistles,"

So he did take them.

Unfortunately, the whistle incident did not end right there. A few days later, Maria took the children on another trip to the city.

And the children got a new set of whistles.

* * *

Okay, I know the ending wasn't good. Sorry about that. That's cause I couldn't thik of anything to end it with.


End file.
